What Have You Done?
by Naoi
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto's mind is broken, Sasuke is trying to help him. Why do things never work out? 'Why does fate make us suffer? It’s like there’s a curse between us.' SasuNaru. Yaoi.


**What Have You Done?**

by: Naoi

_Based on the song "What Have You Done (extended version)" by Within Temptation_

**Warnings: **SasuNaru, yaoi, songfic, one-shot, OOC

**A/N:** This is just a random songfic I got inspired to write one day on the way to college. NOTICE: My version of a songfic is slightly different from most peoples. The lyrics were used as the dialog in this story. I did make a few changes to help readability, but otherwise, the dialogue is straight from the lyrics.

* * *

"Would you mind if I hurt you?" Naruto asked as he pulled at the hem of Sasuke's shirt, his blue eyes wide and pleading. "Understand that I need to?" Naruto felt his voice crack and lowered his eyes to his knees. Soft orange boxers stopped a few inches from his knees and his tanned skin contrasted sharply with Sasuke's pale skin. 'I wish I had other choices, than to harm the one I love.'

..

Sasuke slapped the blonde's hand away and stood shakily. "What have you done now!" His voice was a rough yell and Naruto flinched back. "I may as well stop trying! you know there's no denying it!" Dark eyes bled to red as Sasuke tried, and failed, to keep his Sharingan from activating.

..

Naruto flinched back; he didn't know what he did that was so wrong, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't show mercy on him now.

..

Sasuke shivered in the cold air of the bedroom. 'I know I should stop believing. Even Tsunade said there's no retrieving his mind. I know that!' So why did his chest hurt so much? He clenched his teeth and glared at Naruto.

The blonde was trembling against the headboard, eyes wide. His breath came in short pants as he stared at the angry Sasuke.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke let his fists uncurl. He hadn't even realized he'd clenched them. "What have you done?" His voice was softer now. "I've waited for you for years, but you keep slipping away." He let his knees buckle, allowing him to kneel on the bed again. 'Why does fake us suffer?' He raised one arm, ignoring it's shaking, and reached out to gently stroke Naruto's scarred cheek.

"It's like there's a curse between us," his voice was a whisper now and tears pooled in Naruto's eyes. "Between me and you." His hand fell to Naruto's wrist and he pulled the younger boy forward against his chest. He buried his face in the soft golden spikes and inhaled deeply. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla surrounded him. "What have you done," he whispered against the soft hair. Naruto's heartbeat fluttered against his chest and Sasuke squeezed the other's wrist. "What have you done?"

..

Naruto felt Sasuke murmuring against his hair and maneuvered himself into the other boy's lap. He tilted his head back and gazed upwards into crimson eyes framed by thick ebony lashes. His own eyes fell shut of their own accord and he rotated his wrist to grasp Sasuke's hand in his own.

"Would you mind if I killed you?"

He felt Sasuke's body tense under him and his eyes opened halfway. He ran his thumb across the back of Sasuke's hand. "Would you mind if I tried to?" His thumb stilled and he leaned upwards until their faces were only inches apart. "Because you've turned into my worst enemy. You carry hate that I don't feel," Naruto's voice was deep as he whispered against the older boy's lips, "but it's over now."

Naruto slammed upwards and crushed his lips against Sasuke's. He tasted blood, but ignored it in favour of the dark haired boy whose lap he was sitting in.

..

Sasuke released Naruto's wrist and wrapped his arms around the too-thin torso of his boyfriend/rival/lover. 'I won't fall. I won't let you go.' Naruto's nails raked across his back and he felt them break skin. He growled low in his throat and pulled Naruto down onto the bed as the blonde broke into tears.

"Shh…" Sasuke held gently onto Naruto as the boy shook. He pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's forehead. "We will be free when it ends." He couldn't tell if Naruto heard him or not, and all he could do was hold onto the blonde as he shook.

These daily nightmares always broke Sasuke's heart, but he took solace in the fact that the, once daily, terrors now only happened a few times a year. 'I've been waiting for you, but now you are slipping away.'

Naruto's sobs had quieted somewhat and he was attempting to bury himself in Sasuke's shirt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating the phrase like a fervently whispered prayer that was being burned into Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke's arm twitched and he pulled Naruto closer. 'Why does fate make us suffer? It's like there's a curse between us, between me and you, desperate to keep us apart.'

Eventually, the two fell asleep to the scent of tears and dried blood.

* * *

**A/N: **So…is it any good? I was planning to do a few more this way, but if they suck, I won't. If you know any songs you think would work, feel free to send me the title.

Reviews = love!  
Ja,  
Naoi


End file.
